Università commerciale Luigi Bocconi
L'Università commerciale Luigi Bocconi è un'università privata di Milano, fondata nel 1902 e specializzata nell'insegnamento delle scienze economiche e sociali, giuridiche e manageriali. È situata vicino al centro storico della città, tra Porta Ticinese e Porta Romana. Oltre all'università, il campus comprende la Scuola di Direzione Aziendale SDA. Storia L'ateneo venne fondato da Ferdinando Bocconi, proprietario dei magazzini Bocconi (i quali vennero poi venduti a due delle famiglie più abbienti di Milano che, con l'aiuto di Gabriele D'Annunzio, crearono La Rinascente). Ferdinando Bocconi faceva parte di una élite culturale milanese convinta che un vero e solido progresso economico si sarebbe potuto realizzare solo mediante una riqualificazione del capitale-lavoro, congiuntamente ad un affinamento culturale e professionale dell'imprenditore. La scomparsa di Luigi Bocconi nel corso della battaglia di Adua, instillò in Ferdinando l'idea di rendere immortale la memoria del figlio (a cui l'università è intitolata), affrettò la realizzazione di programmi verso i quali da tempo si stava indirizzando la città. L'idea di Ferdinando Bocconi di creare una Scuola Superiore di Commercio da aggregarsi al Politecnico di Milano veniva a soddisfare una duplice esigenza: quella di dotare gli ingegneri di una solida base commerciale e quella di promuovere socialmente i ragionieri attraverso un diploma universitario. Il modello ispiratore del corso di studi immaginato da Ernesto De Angeli era quello della École Supérieure di Anversa. * 1902: fondazione dell'Università ad opera di Ferdinando Bocconi in memoria del figlio Luigi, caduto nella battaglia di Adua. * 1906: nasce l'ALUB, Associazione dei Laureati dell'Università Bocconi. * 1938-41: viene costruita la sede, architettura del Razionalismo Italiano (Giuseppe Pagano e G. Predeval). * 1946: attivazione del corso di laurea in Lingue e letterature straniere (1946-1972). * 1970: istituzione dei corsi di laurea in Economia politica (CLEP) e in Economia aziendale (CLEA) * 1971: nasce la SDA Bocconi, Scuola di Direzione Aziendale dell'Università Bocconi. * 1974: attivazione del corso di laurea in Discipline economiche e sociali (DES). * 1983: la Bocconi entra nel PIM (Program of International Management), che raccoglie alcune università di Business. * 1984: viene introdotto il numero programmato. * 1986: viene creata Bocconi Comunicazione. * 1988: insieme ad altre tre università europee (HEC, Esade, Köln) partecipa alla creazione della CEMS, Community of European Management Schools. Nasce EGEA, casa editrice dell'Università Bocconi. Fondazione della prima junior enterprise italiana, JEME Bocconi Studenti. * 1989: approvazione del piano decennale Bocconi 1990-2000, che prevede una revisione dei piani studio. Verranno introdotti i corsi di laurea in Economia delle istituzioni e dei mercati finanziari (CLEFIN), in Economia delle amministrazioni pubbliche e delle istituzioni internazionali (CLAPI), in Economia e legislazione per l´impresa (CLELI). Vengono adottati metodi di valutazione della qualità su didattica e servizi. * 1999: attivazione dei corsi di laurea in Scienze economiche, statistiche e sociali (CLE), in Economia per le arti, la cultura e la comunicazione (CLEACC) e in Giurisprudenza (CLG). Introduzione del nuovo modello didattico. * 2001: attivazione di nove corsi di laurea triennali. Nascono il corso di laurea in Economia dei mercati internazionali e delle nuove tecnologie (CLEMIT) e il Bachelor in International Economics and Management (BIEM), il primo corso di laurea Bocconi completamente in lingua inglese. Il Corso di Laurea si chiama ora Bachelor in International Economics, Management and Finance (BIEMF). * 2005: approvazione di un nuovo Piano strategico decennale (2005-2015), che si articola su quattro linee guida: Europa, competitività, responsabilità, cultura del merito. Vengono attivati 11 corsi di laurea specialistica, alcuni dei quali interamente in lingua inglese. * 2006: il Piano strategico prevede anche una profonda ristrutturazione a livello organizzativo. Alla SDA si affiancano quattro Scuole, cui afferiscono tutti i programmi formativi: la Scuola Universitaria, la Scuola Superiore Universitaria, la Scuola di Dottorato e la Scuola di Giurisprudenza. A questa riorganizzazione segue la creazione di sette nuovi Dipartimenti. * 2008: terminano i lavori per la costruzione del nuovo edificio di via Roentgen, che ospita gli uffici della faculty e una nuova aula magna. Il complesso è inaugurato alla presenza del Presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano, del Presidente della Commissione Europea José Manuel Durão Barroso e del Sindaco di Milano Letizia Moratti * 2009: L'Ateneo milanese è obiettivo di un attentato terroristico rivendicato dal Gruppo Anarchico Informale con una lettera al giornale Libero. Nella notte tra il 15 e il 16 dicembre in un corridoio dell'edificio di via Sarfatti esplode solo parzialmente un ordigno che causa lievi danni alla struttura; al momento del sopralluogo vengono però ritrovati 2 kg di dinamite dall'alto potenziale distruttivo e la ricostruzione rivela che nella notte è esploso solo il timer che non ha innescato così il resto dell'esplosivo. * 2010: Il corso BIEMF diventa, dopo CLEF e MSc Finance, il terzo programma ad essere riconosciuto dal CFA Institute come partner.News < SDA Bocconi Valutazioni e classifiche Nel 2014, nella tradizionale classifica stilata dal Censis, in collaborazione con la Repubblica, risulta essere la terza tra le università private (col punteggio di 91.6), la seconda in ambito nazionale per qualità della sua facoltà di Giurisprudenza (superata di qualche punto dalla Liuc di Castellanza) e la prima per qualità della sua facoltà di Economia.Guida Censis - La Repubblica 2014/2015 Anche il Sole 24 Ore e la rivista Campus premiano la Bocconi di Milano, ponendola in vetta alla classifica. Nel 2007 si è classificata tra le prime venti Business schools del mondo nella classifica stilata dal Wall Street Journal, grazie al suo programma di Master in Business Administration. Secondo la rivista americana Forbes è la numero uno nella specifica categoria "Value for Money". Nella classifica del Financial Times è risultata la 5º in Europa e la 16º nel mondo nella classifica "Executive education"Business school rankings from the Financial Times - Executive Education - customised - 2010, mentre il corso di laurea magistrale in International Management si è classificato come il 26° master in management al mondoBusiness school rankings from the Financial Times - Masters in Management 2011 e il master CEMS in International Management (offerto come dual degree nei percorsi specialistici di International Management e di Management) si classifica al 2º posto nel 2010Business school rankings from the Financial Times - Masters in Management 2011. Sempre secondo il Financial Times, il Master of science in Finance, corso di laurea magistrale in finanza impartito in lingua inglese è l'8° al mondo nel 2014Business school rankings from the Financial Times - Masters in Finance Pre-experience 2014. Nella classifica di Times Higher Education - QS World University Rankings, la Bocconi si trova al 46º posto in classifica per le scienze sociali. Nel World University RankingsEconomia e finanza, Bocconi tra le top 20 del mondo - Campus 2012 di QS la Bocconi si colloca 19ª nella classifica dei migliori atenei per finanza e accounting e 17ª per economia ed econometria (rispettivamente al 2º e 1º posto tra gli atenei dell'Europa continentale). Nella classifica dell'École des MinesClassements de l'école d'ingénieurs - MINES ParisTech, che si basa sulla formazione superiore dei CEO delle Fortune Global 500, la Bocconi occupa, a pari merito con la Cambridge University (UK), il 30º posto. Risulta al 9º posto, nel mondo, per l'MBA secondo le classifiche della EdUniversal Ranking.University and business school ranking in 5 Palmes Secondo Francesco Sylos Labini, invece, la Bocconi nelle classifiche generaliste (che considerano anche università specializzate), è assente tra le prime 400, 500 o 700 università del mondo in ben 7 ranking su 8 . Nella recente Valutazione della Qualità della ricerca, gestita dall'ANVUR, il 33% dei "prodotti della ricerca" della Bocconi è stato giudicato di qualità “limitata”Bocconi’s sympathy for destruction: una VQR a doppio taglio, e la migliore università italiana nell'area di scienze economiche è quella di Padova.Università Ecco le migliori d' Italia su repubblica.itPadova, Trento e Pisa le università migliori nella ricerca. Ecco i criteri per l'assegnazione di 540 milioni Internazionalizzazione L'Ateneo ha costruito una rete di scambi e relazioni con istituzioni accademiche e culturali. È associato al Partnership in International Managment (PIM)) e al Community of European Management Schools (CEMS), e ha complessivamente 170 università partner in 48 paesi del mondo, con le quali collabora su attività di ricerca e progetti didattici congiunti: tra di esse la Fudan University di Shangai, l'Indian Institute of Management di Ahmedabad, la Moscow State Institute of International Relations di Mosca, l'ESADE di Barcellona, l'HEC School of Management di Parigi, e l'Università della California. L'Università offre scambi all'estero con istituzioni di prestigio internazionale come Harvard, Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania, Columbia University, Cornell University, Dartmouth College, Boston College, Berkeley, New York University, University of Chicago, University of Southern California, Washington University in St. Louis, Emory University, University of Texas at Austin, University of Wisconsin-Madison, McGill University, University of British Columbia, HEC Paris. È inoltre iscritta a network internazionali come l'Erasmus Student Network, e spesso è promotrice di numerose attività rivolte agli studenti, come il Model United Nations (MUN, detto anche Simulazione ONU), e i tradizionali campionati di matematica. Ricerca A partire dal 2007, l'Università ha attivato 20 centri di ricerca permanenti e quattro "research project centres", in cui lavorano 45 ricercatori, più altri 81 tramite sovvenzioni. Nel 2006 la ricerca è stata finanziata principalmente dall'Università Bocconi (€1.510.571), dall'Unione Europea (€1.400.000) e dal Ministero dell'Istruzione, dell'Università e della Ricerca (€295.636), in aggiunta ad altre risorse esterne (€10.573.000). Ogni anno vengono realizzate all'incirca 200 pubblicazioni internazionali, e 300-400 pubblicazioni nazionali. La Bocconi è un membro dell'Offshoring Research Network. Campus Edifici dell'università Il Campus dell'Università Bocconi, oltre a comprendere i vecchi edifici di via Sarfatti, la Chiesa di San Ferdinando e la Biblioteca, comprende dei nuovi edifici: il "Velodromo", un edificio ovale di quattro piani progettato da Ignazio Gardella, per un totale di 4500 posti, il centro linguistico SEDIN e la Scuola di Direzione Aziendale. Il 31 ottobre 2008 è stato inaugurato dal Presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano e dal Presidente della Commissione Europea José Manuel Durão Barroso, l'edificio di via Röntgen, progettato dallo studio Grafton Architects, vincitore del World Building of the Year Award al World Architecture Festival di Barcellona, che raggruppa tutti gli uffici, e ha dato alla Bocconi una seconda aula magna da 1000 posti. L'edificio in via Röntgen assume la forma caratteristica di un "3". Dall'alto, considerando quest'ultimo edificio, il velodromo di piazza Sraffa a forma di 0 e l'edificio retrostante la sede di via Sarfatti a forma di L, si può notare un curioso numero 30 L, riferimento al 30 e lode come voto massimo degli esami universitariBocconi 30 L. È stato acquistato un palazzo in viale Bligny, attiguo al campus Bocconi, che secondo i progetti preliminari dovrà diventare una residenza di qualità per professori e professionisti che abitano fuori Milano. Sono in atto le demolizioni di un'altra area acquistata dall'università in via Sarfatti, che è attualmente occupata dalla Centrale del Latte di Milano, per la realizzazione di un centro sportivo universitario riservato ai bocconiani. Inoltre in seguito al protocollo d'intesa approvato il 20 marzo 2008 dalla Giunta comunale di Milano, si è dato il via al progetto di pedonalizzazione dell'area universitaria. Il progetto prevede la chiusura al traffico e la pedonalizzazione di Via Gobbi, Piazza Sraffa e Via Toniolo.Bocconi, è l’ora del campus - Campus Biblioteca La biblioteca Bocconi, inaugurata nel 1903, ospitata nella sede attuale realizzata da Giovanni Muzio nel 1962, è la più fornita in Italia in campo economico-manageriale, con oltre 700.000 volumi, 30.000 titoli di riviste in formato cartaceo ed elettronico, working papers e statistiche. Raccoglie tutte le tesi di laurea dalla fondazione dell'Università, numerose collezioni specializzate e offre collegamento a 60 banche dati di varia tipologia (bibliografiche, numeriche, testuali) che coprono le principali aree disciplinari dell'Ateneo (economia, finanza, gestione aziendale, diritto, matematica, statistica, storia) e che sono consultabili anche da postazioni esterne alla rete universitaria. La biblioteca è la sede di un Centro di Documentazione Europea, il CDE, che raccoglie tutte le pubblicazioni ufficiali dell'Unione Europea, ed è depositaria delle pubblicazioni dell'Asian Development Bank (AsDB). La biblioteca è membro dell'Associazione Italiana Biblioteche (AIB) e dell'International Federation of Library Associations and Institutions (IFLA). Alloggio Per quanto riguarda le possibilità di alloggio, la Bocconi offre 1300 posti letto, distribuiti tra il Pensionato Bocconi, la residenza Donna Javotte Manca di Villahermosa già Collegio universitario San Carlo Borromeo (questi due recentemente ristrutturati), il Capitanio (chiusa nel 2010), il Kramer (chiusa nel 2012), la Residenza Spadolini e la Residenza Arcobaleno. Nel 2010 è stata anche aperta la nuovissima Residenza Dubini. Nel 2014, inoltre, è stata aperta anche la Residenza Isonzo, detta "la residenza grattacielo" per via dei suoi 10 piani di altezza. Completano la proposta gli appartamenti in affitto in convenzione con ALER. Dei posti, circa 700 sono garantiti a tariffa differenziata in regime di diritto allo studio: l'accesso è regolato sulla base delle norme per l'assegnazione delle borse di studio dell'ISU Bocconi, ed è riservato agli studenti considerati fuori sede. Campionati di Giochi Matematici Dal 1994 si svolgono, grazie anche all'organizzazione del PRISTEM, le gare dei Campionati di Giochi Matematici rivolte a studenti e non. Le finali nazionali si svolgono nella sede stessa dell'università Bocconi, e vedono il raggruppamento di migliaia di persone provenienti da tutte le regioni d'Italia, al fine di selezionare i partecipanti alla finale internazionale che si tiene ogni anno a Parigi. Allenatore della squadra italiana, composta da elementi delle più varie età, è Nando Geronimi, coadiuvato da Giorgio Dendi e Marco Pellegrini. Sport L'A.S.D. (Associazione Sportiva Dilettantistica Bocconi Sport Team) promuove e coordina l'attività sportiva dell'Università Bocconi, sinergica e complementare alla formazione economica e manageriale che contraddistingue l'Ateneo. Il Pellicano è la mascotte dell'A.S.D. Bocconi Sport Team, così come lo è stato per l'Associazione Laureati dal lontano 1906 e, successivamente, per l'Università. Atletica, calcio maschile e femminile a 5 e a 11, golf, nuoto e pallanuoto, pallacanestro maschile e femminile, pallavolo maschile e femminile, lacrosse, rugby, tennis, tiro a volo e vela sono gli sport praticati a livello agonistico e amatoriale con impegni in campionati nazionali e tornei internazionali. Al termine della stagione 2011/2012 la squadra di Lacrosse si è laureata Campione d'Italia. Le sezioni sportive attivate sono: sezione basket, sezione calcio, sezione pallavolo, sezione altri sport e sezione sport acquatici. Bocconi Sport Team offre anche alle studentesse delle scuole medie e dei licei milanesi la possibilità di entrare a far parte della sezione giovanile di calcio femminile. Finanziamenti pubblici Dal 1991 la Bocconi riceve finanziamenti pubbliciL'interesse privato del premier Soldi pubblici alla Bocconi su liberoquotidaino.it, per una cifra che, negli ultimi anni, è di poco inferiore ai 15 milioni di euroassegnazione 2012 dal sito ufficiale MIUR. Secondo una fonte giornalistica, la Bocconi dal 2005 non avrebbe pagato l'Ici relativa a una residenza per studentiBocconi non paga l’Ici, Pisapia batte cassa Il Pdl critica, ma aveva fatto la stessa cosa su ilfattoquotidiano.it. Associazioni studentesche L'Università Bocconi promuove l'associazionismo studentesco, supportando le attività organizzate dagli studenti stessi. Tra le associazioni attualmente riconosciute, ricordiamo:ELENCO DELLE ASSOCIAZIONI ATTIVE 2014 - Università Bocconi * Bocconi Chinese Student Association * VII - Voce Imprenditori Italiani * JEME Bocconi, la prima Junior enterprise d'Italia * European Generation * Students for Humanity * Green Light for Business * A.L. "Bocconi d'Inchiostro", il salotto letterario dell'università * Studenti Bocconiani Liberali - Milton Friedman Society, l'associazione liberale dell'università * B.E.St. Bocconi Equal Students * BS4D - Bocconi Students for DESIGN * BS4F - Bocconi Students for FASHION * BAL - Bocconi-students Advocacy & Litigation * BILS - Bocconi-students International Law Society * Women in Business * Entrepreneurship Club * B.wine - Bocconi Students Wine Culture Club * BLASS - Bocconi Law and Sports Students * BSAIS - Bocconi Students' Alternative Investments Society * BSIC - Bocconi Students Investment Club * BS. HIVE * ESN - Erasmus Student Network * MILMUN Association * Nextpa - Associazione Studenti Bocconi * Private Equity Club for Bocconi Students * Bocconi Student Finance Society * AIESEC Milano Student Media Center Lo Student Media Center riunisce i tre media universitari (la web-radio, la web-tv ed il giornale), che sono interamente gestiti dagli alunni bocconiani.Students Media Center, su viasarfatti25.it. Radio Bocconi Radio Bocconi è la web radio degli studenti della Bocconi. Trasmette 24 ore su 24 sul sito www.radiobocconi.it, garantendo un palinsesto interamente realizzato e prodotto dagli studenti, dal punto di vista sia tecnico che artistico. B StudentsTV B StudentsTV è la web tv degli studenti della Bocconi. Numerose trasmissioni ne compongono la programmazione, dal mero intrattenimento all'informazione, dall'approfondimento alle serie attoriali, a cura esclusiva degli studenti. Tra I Leoni Il bimestrale universitario raccoglie articoli di una redazione completamente costituita da studenti, spaziando dalle tematiche economiche e giuridiche all'attualità, senza trascurare le principali notizie relative all'ateneo. Presidenti e rettori Presidenti * Dott. Leopoldo Sabbatini (dal 1902 al 1914) * Sen. Ettore Bocconi (dal 1914 al 1932) * Donna Javotte Bocconi Manca di Villahermosa (dal 1932 al 1957) * Dott. Furio Cicogna (dal 1957 al 1975) * Sen. Prof. Giovanni Spadolini (dal 1976 al 1994) * Sen. Prof. Mario Monti (dal settembre 1994 - in carica) Rettori * Dott. Leopoldo Sabbatini (dal 1902 al 1914) * Prof. Luigi Majno (dal 1914 al 1915) * Prof. Pietro Bonfante (dal 1915 al 1917) * Prof. Angelo Sraffa (dal 1917 al 1926) * Prof. Ferruccio Bolchini (dal 1926 al 1930) * Prof. Ulisse Gobbi (dal 1930 al 1934) * Prof. Gustavo Del Vecchio (dal 1934 al 1938) * Prof. Paolo Greco (dal 1938 al 1945) * Prof. Giovanni Demaria (Prorettore dal 1945 al 1946, Rettore dal 1946 al 1952) * Prof. Armando Sapori (dal 1952 al 1967) * Prof. Giordano Dell'Amore (dal 1967 al 1973) * Prof. Gianguido Scalfi (Prorettore dal 1973 al 1974, Rettore dal 1974 al 1975) * Prof. Innocenzo Gasparini (dal 1975 al 1984) * Prof. Luigi Guatri (dal 1984 al 1989) * Prof. Mario Monti (dal 1989 al 1994) * Prof. Roberto Ruozi (dal 1994 al 2000) * Prof. Carlo Secchi (dal 2000 al 2004) * Prof. Angelo Provasoli (dal novembre 2004 al 31 ottobre 2008) * Prof. Guido Tabellini (dal 1º novembre 2008 al 3 ottobre 2012)Guido Tabellini è il nuovo Rettore, Via Sarfatti 25, quotidiano online dell'università * Prof. Andrea Sironi (dal 4 ottobre 2012)Andrea Sironi è il nuovo Rettore Alumnus Bocconi dell'Anno (Bocconiano dell'Anno) È il riconoscimento istituito dalla Bocconi Alumni Association (BAA), che viene assegnato a un ex studente laureato o diplomato di una delle cinque scuole dell'Università Bocconi (Scuola universitaria, Scuola di giurisprudenza, Scuola superiore universitaria, Scuola di dottorato e SDA Bocconi School of Management), che si è distinto per adesione ai valori bocconiani di professionalità, intraprendenza, integrità, responsabilità e apertura al pluralismo. Nel corso degli anni il titolo di Bocconiano dell'anno è andato a: * Roberto Mazzotta * Giordano Zucchi * Tommaso Padoa-Schioppa * Jody Vender * Lucio Stanca * Giovanni Giudici * Marco Tronchetti Provera * Carlo Scognamiglio * Isabella Ventura * Emma Marcegaglia * Alessandro Profumo * Emma Bonino * Renato Soru * Corrado Passera * Marco Drago * Paolo Scaroni * Vittorio Colao * Claudio Costamagna * Vittorio Grilli * Enrico Cucchiani e Paolo Cuccia * Alberto Cribiore e Gaetano Micciché * Nouriel Roubini e Giovanni Castellucci * Diego Piacentini e Laura Cioli * Fabrizio Saccomanni * Giovanni Ciserani Controversie Nel 2009 alcuni media affermano nei loro articoli, a seguito di segnalazioni, che alla Bocconi durante gli esami scritti molti studenti ricorrono al metodo del copiare per superare i relativi esami. Altro metodo di irregolarità nel sostenere gli esami è quello adottato da alcuni studenti che sono stati sorpresi a sostenere esami al posto di altri, con tessere di iscrizione contraffatte (altro caso di cui si è occupata la commissione disciplinare dell’ateneo riguarda uno studente che aveva in tasca un tesserino universitario modificato, con il suo nome associato alla fotografia di un amico, iscritto a un’altra università, che avrebbe dovuto sostituirlo a un esame). L'università al riguardo si è difesa affermando che tali prassi irregolari saranno contrastate con un codice d’onore per richiamare le matricole ai valori condivisi di ateneo, pena il biasimo della comunità, oltre alle punizioni già previste. L'ateneo per contrastare tali fenomeni ha affermato di avere adottato delle contromisure come quella di distanziare in aula in aula gli studenti per evitare che copino e svolge controlli severi sull’identità di chi ritira il compito. Nel dicembre 2012 il Fatto Quotidiano e Roars mettono in luce una serie di dati che portano a ritenere, secondo loro, che la Bocconi rappresenti una finta eccellenza sia nel panorama italiano sia internazionale. Gli autori dell'inchiesta giornalistica affermano: che se si guardano le classifiche scorporate o il numero di pubblicazioni e o citazioni delle singole discipline, vi è di molto meglio; però lo Stato sovvenziona i suoi studenti e la Bocconi non paga l’IMU. A supporto di ciò affermano che: Ad esempio la Bocconi nelle classifiche generaliste (che considerano anche università specializzate), è assente tra le prime 400, 500 o 700 università del mondo in ben 7 ranking su 8. Di parere contrario invece due docenti famosi dell'ateneo milanese, Giavazzi e Alesina, i quali hanno affermato che ...la Bocconi non riceve sussidi pubblici, si finanzia con rette scolastiche che sono modulate in funzione del reddito, ed è uno dei pochi atenei italiani che non fa brutta figura nelle classifiche internazionali.... Note Voci correlate * Ferdinando Bocconi * Ticonzero * Giornale degli economisti e Annali di economia Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale Università Bocconi * Sito ufficiale Radio Bocconi, la webradio degli studenti Categoria:Università private Categoria:Università umanistiche Categoria:Università solo umanistiche